all bets are off
by casexstiel
Summary: "Well, It was just a bet, right ?" Sometimes, brothers can be such tricksters. It's so unpredictable. (AU)
1. A piece of cake

"This is ridiculous"

This was not what Dean Winchester had planned for the day.

It sincerely, honestly was not.

Signing up for a gay dating website wasn't what he thought he'd do to relax on a Saturday morning.

The worst was that he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be on that page ; the only reason the brunet was there was that he made a bet with his brother, Sam. His oh so kind younger brother started this ridiculous bet of him signing up on a gay dating website. He betted 50$ that he wouldn't be game to do it and to have a date with someone he met on there.

And of course, Dean, being more of the prideful type of person, couldn't refuse the challenge and accepted, laughing it off. Yet, for some reason, the whole thing interested him a bit more than he'd want to admit : He certainly was for women, we would never question that, but he still wondered sometimes about how it would feel to be with a rougher body in bed. He was pretty open to some things depending on the situation but would never actually initiate something with the same sex.

The young man shrugged and lied on his back, his phone in his hands. He was still making his profile on the site - dating4gayz or something ('Such a ridiculous name too' He thought. ) - and it was taking him a lot more time than expected : he was really taking his time on his information and making sure to add a lot of details, '… for the bet. It's for the bet, only that.' While typing where he lived, he slowly realised how much it sounded like he was trying to convince himself but simply shrugged that thought away.

'…And, done." he smirked, chuckling slightly. '…I wonder how much time it'll take until someone actually messages me…'

The more he looked at the page's weird template, the more he wanted this to be over quickly (plus, the gay porn ads everywhere weren't helping the situation at all). Dean sighed, putting his phone to sleep. "I'm still not believing that I'm doing this…" he muttered, shifting his gaze outside. Today was really beautiful, a gorgeous mix of colours to the eyes. The sun was a lot brighter than usual and it made everything a lot prettier. While gazing outside, the brunet wondered what kind of man would go on that website. Would it be a really creepy old man ? He shivered in disgust and tried to not think about it too much.

His phone beeped on his bed, breaking his thoughts. Dean opened is phone again only to see a message in his alerts :

"You got (1) new message"

Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "What the hell…" He looked at the time - it was 11:50 AM, not even 5 minutes after he finished his profile and already got a message. 'Man, am I that interesting for gays' Chuckling slightly, he opened the message and saw who was the person messaging him. The person's username was 'notgabrielsbrother' "...Weird." He muttered, now looking up at the person's name. "Cas...tiel ? " He frowned. Huh. What kind of weird name was that ? Castiel. Was that even his real name or a fake identity ? It sounded way too strange and biblical to be true. Maybe this guy had some kind of fucked up bible fetish. He sighed and shrugged, thinking about getting this bet over with, clicking on the message :

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **Hey there hot stuff ;) ;)**

So that's how dating websites work. 'Hey there hot stuff' with multiple winky faces. Dean laughed "That sounds and looks pathetic.." he muttered, looking outside again then looking back at his phone. For a moment, he wondered what he should answer back, thinking about mainly "I'm not interested" or "hey there ;)" before his phone notified him again.

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **I'm so sorry. My brother took my phone and sent that message, please forgive me.**

The polite way of answering made him a bit confused. What kind of neat typing was this for a gay almost-porn-star-recruiting website. "Huh. Well, that's better than earlier I guess.." Dean liked the fact that this guy didn't seem that bad after all and that this whole thing could actually work.

The brunet suddenly realised he had checked this guy's username and name but he still didn't look at his profile picture. At least, not properly - the way he saw it on the side made it very small and not very clear -. The young man opened the full profile and, well, he liked what he saw.

And we can say he was even a little amazed by it. This …'Castiel' was, well, the same as the description of very manly in Dean's book. He seemed a bit older than him, having a few wrinkles here and there but still very attractive, just enough for him to be comfortable with. Dean couldn't say he really loved older women since he'd always had a thing for younger ones but this Castiel was very attractive for his age. The brunet almost wondered why this man wasn't with someone already, considering at how handsome he was.

'I should ask that for myself too' He thought sadly. It's been almost a year since his last long term relationship with his ex, Lisa, and he hadn't been with anyone else since then. One night stands, sure, but not anything more than 2 or 3 nights. Dean sighed and remembered his task.

As Dean looked more into the man's profile, he soon discovered that they lived in the same city. 'I wonder if I've ever meet him without realising' He hummed to himself, getting distracted again. He lived in a pretty big city yet a it was easy to know or just recognise the people here. Well, at least it was for Dean, considering how a lot of the persons living there knew him. Being one of the only mechanics in town with his uncle Bobby and a popular trouble maker, it was easy to recognise him.

"Focus Winchester" He mumbled to himself again, scrolling through the other's profile. Apparently, they seemed to have completely different interests. Castiel seemed to like a lot of different types of books, going from Sherlock Holmes to a weird french novel. "Huh. Maybe he speaks french? That could explain his name " Even if Dean knew nothing about french, it seemed logical for him to say that.

"Hm. Well, he sure likes a lot of different books, huh."

Books weren't his forte but he knew most of the ones in Castiel's list because of Sam. His brother sometimes liked to talk about this new book he read for school and how Dean should read it for his own general culture. Dean always shrugged it off with a joke about him 'not being as intelligent as Sam for books'. The brunet smiled at the thought of his brother.

Looking up at the top of his screen, Dean saw that it's been almost 10 minutes and he still didn't answer, "Oh shit. I should really answer- " He quickly typed an answer to Castiel, wondering if the other was waiting for his answer. Ignoring a new text (well, more like a "dick pic") he got from another person, he sent his message :

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **It's alright, i don't mind :)**

Dean smiled and patiently waited for Castiel to respond (which didn't take long since the latter replied within seconds). He started to enjoy this whole situation and even if he only texted the man 2 times, he liked it a lot. Sincerely, for him it was more entertaining than anything.

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **I'm am sorry. I wish I would have gotten a better way to introduce myself.**

Dean hummed. 'He's really polite...wonder if he's really like that or just because he wants to seem nice.' He shrugged and typed his reply, enjoying the small conversation they're having.

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **It's okay man, i really don't mind. Hey, you seem nice, wanna talk more ?**

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **Alright.**

Dean was confused : did this guy say alright for the fact that he didn't mind or because he wanted to talk more ? He should be a bit clearer.

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **Alright for.. ? )**

Okay, he was getting way into this for his own good.

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **Both. You look handsome.**

The brunet felt a slight blush rising on his cheeks : getting called handsome by a girl was a thing but he never got called handsome by another man, let it be a gay man. Since he didn't really know what to answer, he just decided to go with the usual "you too".

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **Thanks. You too.**

After almost 5 hours of chatting with Castiel (Which he learnt that it was actually his real name), Dean decided that it was time for him to ask the question he was anxious to say.

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **Btw Cas, i have a question for you.**

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **What does btw mean ? Ah, okay.**

Once again for maybe the 10th time in the past hour, Dean laughed out loud. 'Man, this guy is cute'

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **It means "by the way" haha. I take it you don't go on your phone often ?**

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **No. I don't, how did you notice ?**

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **Just a guess :)**

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **I see. What about the question you wanted to ask ?**

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **Ah right. I just wanted to know if we could meet up once to see each other face to face**

Dean winced. Even though all of this was for the bet, he kind of felt like he was going really fast. Plus, it didn't help that Castiel seemed to take a really long time answering (in his head, 4 minutes was really long after an hour of quick replying texts). He sighed of relief once his phone beeped.

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **I'm sorry, my brother is disturbing me again. Meeting up is fine.**

Dean laughed and suddenly felt a lot more relaxed about the situation.

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **Okay xx Are you free tomorrow ?**

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **I am free all day. What hour would you like it to be ?**

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **Ah cool, then could meet me at the restaurant close to the shopping center around 2 ?**

 ** _Castiel (notgabrielsbrother)_**

 **Alright. I need to go now, I have something to do.**

 ** _Dean (D_Winchester)_**

 **Alright, see you tomorrow !**

If Dean Winchester said he wasn't excited for tomorrow, he was lying.

Castiel sighed closing the tab, looking at his brother. "...I'm not sure to thank you or to hate you." He said in his usual monotone way. Gabriel only grinned at him, patting his back.

"See? it wasn't that hard ! I even chose the guy for you and it worked out !" He smiled wildly, putting his arm around his brother. "Here, here brother. Don't be mean to Gabe." He said, acting like he was pouting slightly.

Castiel did not find this funny. "I did not ask for this. " He pushed his glasses closer to his nose.

"But it worked, right ?" Gabriel smiled. Why didn't his brother understand that he was doing this for his own good. The man couldn't stay in a relationship with anything for more than 2 weeks because of how he acted : Castiel wasn't exactly the most expressive person person in the whole universe. Sure, when he was angry or when he smiled, it was obvious which expression he held but apparently, it wasn't enough for his previous partners. Most of them broke up with him because "they didn't feel loved enough" or something like that.

The worst part was that he knew his brother liked them a lot but kept getting dumped for not having more intense reactions.

He found it really, really stupid.

"Yes, it did, Gabriel. But I still did not ask for this" Sincerely, Castiel was kind of glad that his brother 'forced him' on this site : it made him meet Dean, this mechanic from the same city as himself. He was kind, gentle and seemed to find Castiel funny. 'I wonder how he'll react when he sees me in person.. ' He thought, a bit excited about the meeting.

"-iel ? Cassie ? Earth to Cassandra ? Hello ? " Gabriel snapped his fingers and it made Castiel look up to his brother.

"Stop that."

Gabriel grinned "Were you blushing ?"

"...No ? I don't have a fever, I do not see why I should be 'blushing'" He said seriously.

Gabe sighed and laughed a bit "Bro, bro bro...you're never gonna understand how funny you are. "

'I wonder if Dean thinks that' "Ah. Well, it wouldn't really matter if I did or if didn't."

"Yeah sure whatever" He smiled. "Now, let's go watch that movie I was talking about : you know, the one where I'm the main character of the show-"

"The pornographic one ?"

"...No, the other one"

A simple 'oh' was Castiel's only response.


	2. Kill two birds with one stone

Birds.

Noisy, noisy birds.

Too noisy.

Slowly but surely, a pair of green eyes showed up from the closed eyelids. "Shut up..." Dean groaned to the birds, placing a hand on his eyes. He was not in a good mood and his body was aching : Yesterday he had gotten in a fight with some teenagers because they called his brother a "fag with girly hair".

His brother isn't even considered a homosexual ; hell he's been with many girls in his life. It sincerely made Dean so pissed off that he couldn't control his temper and threw himself at the teenagers, engaging a fight with them. Of course, he won but it doesn't mean that he didn't get uninjured by the fight. A few bruises and cuts, nothing too big for him, but his body still hurt like shit.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, feeling like the sun was way too bright.

'I wonder what time it is...' He suddenly remember about his date with Castiel and sat upright extremely quickly, looking at his clock.

1:30 PM

" Fuck- !" He hissed "I'm gonna be late- Shit shit fuck- " He sprinted off in the bathroom, tap water flowing into the sink and quickly washed his teeth while trying to comb his hair. 'I can't let him be disappointed- Shit why did I fall asleep so late- ' He groaned in despair, spitting out the rest of the toothpaste in his mouth into the sink.

Dean ran to his bedroom, looking in his 'clean clothes' wardrobe (if he didn't have one for emergencies, he's sure he wouldn't know what to do) and quickly put the clothes on. It was a simple white t-shirt with a maroon jacket, black jeans and running shoes, nothing too fancy.

He was finally ready for this sort-of date with Castiel, the man he met yesterday because of a stupid bet.

Castiel sighed. He's been there for what seemed to be an hour (since he arrived in advance) and Dean wasn't there yet. He looked at his watch.

2:13 PM.

Maybe he changed his mind ?

Maybe, maybe it was all a joke and their conversation meant nothing. Castiel shrugged it away mentally, trying to not think too much about it. It would only be normal for Dean to not be really attracted to him. 'Or maybe it's just traffic' He thought, trying to convince himself.

Because traffic happens at 2 PM on a Sunday.

Yeah, right.

He sighed and started to play with the cutlery on the table in an absent minded way. The knife looked a lot shinier than the rest of the set while the fork looked a bit dirty. He remembered this restaurant wasn't known for it's highest quality in both cleaning and food. At least by Castiel's standarts.

Considering he came from a pretty wealthy family, Castiel wasn't the type to really go and eat in the more fast food kind of restaurants : his mother, Naomi, didn't like to stay in places that she didn't find "good enough for my family". He rolled his eyes at the thought. His mother sometimes acted really snobbish for no real reason and it really bothered him. Personally, he liked any kind of food, restaurant and even people, unlike his mother.

"Would you like something to drink while waiting for your friend ?"

Castiel looked up : a blond woman was staring at him while smiling, a light blush on her cheeks. Apparently, her name was Jessica.

He nodded, slightly smiling back, "Ah, I'd like a blue slushie. Do you have that ?", for a second he shivered a bit, mentally remembering that time when he was working at a gas station : he accidentaly spilled all the slushie all over the place and got yelled at by his boss later that day. Castiel never really worked at a "cheap" (as his mother says) place like that ever after.

The waitress looked a bit surprised for a second, probably not expecting a man like Castiel to order a drink like that. "Huh, yeah, we do ! " She smiled, writing the order on her small notepad. "Will that be all for now ?"

Castiel nodded. "The rest will come after my... " he stopped then continued a second later "...friend... arrives. "

"Alright, I'll be back with your order in a few. " She waved and left, humming to herself.

Dean was late.

26 minutes and 40 seconds late, to be exact.

And he was freaking out : his first date with Castiel, with a man, was going to get ruined because of how he couldn't wake up in the morning.

"Stupid..." he whispered to himself, driving to the restaurant. Dean was for once really worried about arriving late. Usually, he wouldn't care that much, being more of a carefree type of person.

This time it was different, bet or no bet.

It was with Castiel, the older, handsome and kind man he met on a gay dating website and he really didn't want to ruin it.

"Why are you so fricking slow..." He groaned, cursing the driver in front of him. It was now 2:27 PM and he thought he was closer to the restaurant than ever. Hell, he could even see the shop's neon sign. The young man sighed in relief, happy that he was finally close to destination.

Eventually, he arrived in the parking and decided to put his car close to another chevrolet. This one was much younger than his baby and he frowned, thinking about how bad it would be compared to his Impala.

Closing his motor, Dean sighed, "New cars are way too fragile nowadays." He grumbled, opening his door and getting out of his car.

Apparently remembering how late he was, he rushed inside of the bulding and smiled and the first person he saw : a cute young lady at the reception.

"Would you like a table ?" She asked smiling, obviously interested in Dean. The latter smiled back, haking his head.

"No, I'm here for a friend. " His eyes swept across the whole room till he found what he was looking for : Castiel.

When the young man saw Castiel, he sure as hell was impressed with what he saw : The man was much more impressive in real life than on a crappy low quality picture.

Castiel was wearing a trench coat on top of a blue-ish suit, looking all business like. Dean suddenly felt very self conscious of his own clothes and blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed : this man was wearing a suit and he wore a fricking jacket with cheap ass shoes.

"Sir ?" The lady said, uncertain. Dean was fixing a person in the restaurant and she wasn't really sure what to say. "Uhm, is that man your friend.. ?" She asked, unsure.

The question made Dean come back to Earth and he nodded slowly, "Huh, yeah, yeah I'm pretty sure it's him" He paused. "I guess I'll be going now" He smiled at her and waved slightly, practically running to where Castiel was.

"Ugh, sorry- I'm so sorry- .. " He said, now close to the table where he spotted Castiel sitting.

"Ugh, sorry- I'm so sorry- .. "

Huh.

'Who.. ?' The older man looked up and saw a beautiful boy with deep green eyes looking down at him, slightly flustered.

"...Dean ?" He said warily.

Dean nodded, smiling lightly. "...Yeah. Cas ?" When the other nodded back, his smiler grew wider.

Castiel pretty much inspected at him all over with a very good poker face, not showing anything he was currently feeling to Dean. The younger one was wearing seemingly cheap clothes but they fitted his form pretty well and Cas loved it. Hell right now, he loved pretty much everything about Dean.

Dean - in Castiel's mind - was really beautiful ; his manly jawline, his gorgeous green eyes, his small scruff, hell by now even his eyebrows were beautiful for Cas. He had an Adonis in front of him and couldn't believe it. Sure, the picture he posted was good, but the real thing was so much better.

"Uh, Cas ? Can I ask you something ?" Dean said while moving a chair, sitting besides Castiel. The latter nodded, swallowing nervously.

"Yes." He said with slight nervousness in his voice, barely audible. He pushed his glasses closer to his nose and looked at Dean right in his eyes.

Dean got out his phone from his pocket, opening it, "Uh, could we take a picture.. ?" the younger one smiled, making Cas' feel even more flustered (yet still had an amazing poker face). "I just want to save a picture this moment and stuff."

"...Yes ?"

Dean grinned, his eyes closing into the smile : Castiel thought that it was such a beautiful smile, the prettiest one he's ever seen. "Alright, c'm'ere" Dean moved closer to the older man, taking a picture with his phone.

'I hope this is enough proof for Sam' Dean smiled to himself, proud that he won this bet against his brother. It felt like such a good feeling. 'Hello 50 $' he chuckled to himself.

"Is there something wrong?" Castiel asked.

God, his voice was hot. It was deep, monotone yet was really sexy for Dean. He's always liked lower voices but this was the best one he's ever heard in his life.

"No, don't mind me" He laughed, looking away for a second. "I was just thinking about something stupid..."

"I see."

Dean looked back into Castiel's eyes, smiling "...Yeah. So, did you order anything ?" He asked quickly, trying to make a conversation.

"No. I was waiting for you to arrive before consuming anything. Considering I'm not used to places like this, I wanted you to direct me for my choice. " He visibly shrugged, not seeming very into the conversation.

"Ah, I see. Well, the cheeseburgers are really good here..." he grinned, " If you're a regular, they even had bacon in it sometimes, you know ?" Dean looked quite excited at the thought of bacon cheeseburgers, something Castiel didn't seem to mind, nor care.

'Right, he really doesn't seem to care.' The younger one thought sadly, not understand why Castiel seemed so uninterested in him. Maybe he was mad at him because he was 30 minutes late ?

"I see. "

Dean looked at his fork then looked back at Cas, muttering. "Hey..." He started, making Cas look at him, "...are you mad at me ?"

For the first time in the whole time Dean and Castiel talked face to face, the later actually looked really surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well...You don't really look like you uh..." he looked away, sighing, "...nevermind. It doesn't matter. "

"It does matters, " Cas said seriously, looking at Dean right in the eyes, "Anything you do matters. "

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "I was just wondering why you seemed so...cold." He winced, blinking lazily while looking at his cup, "You seemed a lot more happy yesterday and I was just wondered what was wrong..."

"Ah. I see. "

'That's all he's gonna say ?' Dean thought, expecting something bigger as an answer. "...Are you ?"

"No, I'm not." Cas said shortly before continuing, "The way I am speaking is how I talk. I am not mad. " He finished, starting to sip on his blue slushie he ordered earlier.

How he talked? So he wasn't angry ?

Weird.

"Ah, I see. You have an interesting way of talking. " The younger one smiled.

Suddenly, a female voice interrupted their conversation, "Sooo...Are you ready to order ? " She smiled. It was Jessica.

"Ah, yeah- It'd be 2 cheeseburgers for me and..." He looked at Castiel, who was still sipping on his slushie.

"Another one of those." He said, straw in his mouth.

The waitress simply nodded, taking their order. "Is that all ?" Dean nodded at his turn, smiling.

"Yep."

"May I ask...what are the bruises on your body ?" Castiel said, having noticed the marks on Dean's skin for some time now. He wondered where they came from.

Maybe Dean liked boxing ?

"From a fight. " Came the short answer of the other, who was finishing his second burger.

'A fight? With who?' Castiel was getting really curious about the subject but decided to drop it. Dean didn't look like he wanted to talk about it and he respected that. "I see. " He took another bite of his burger, apparently not enjoying the taste as much as his companion.

"Hm. "

For the next minutes, it was silence till Dean sighed in delight.

"Man, this was good." He grinned, looking at Castiel, waiting for an approval.

"If you say so.. ? " Came the uncertain reply. Truthfully, Cas wasn't enjoying the meal as well as he thought he would. It was very juicy and he really didn't appreciate it, not to mention the fact the got some of the juice on his tench coat.

Dean frowned, "You don't like it... ?" After seeing Castiel shake his head, he laughed. "That's alright man, " he paused, "… you want me to finish that?" He said, pointing at the unfinished burger.

Castiel looked at him in a way he couldn't understand before getting his answer : the other simply gave his uneaten half to Dean and smiled lightly.

Dean couldn't be happier right now.

'Dean is an amazing man' Castiel thought, walking to his car with Dean. They just ended their dinner/date some minutes ago and were going back to their cars. 'He's way better than my past lovers' He made a weird face at the thought of any of them. He really didn't like them anymore.

"Thanks Cas. I really liked this date." He blushed lightly, smiling. "I mean," The younger one swallowed, looking away. " ..I might have pretty much did it only for a bet in the beginning, but I really enjoyed it" He grinned, laughing lightly.

A bet.

"Ah. I see." A bet.

Just a bet.

It was just for a bet.

Castiel never thought he could actually feel this offended in his whole life ; he was always a calm person but this time, he didn't find it funny.

Not at all.

Not funny.

After a small silence, Dean finally decided to end it. "So..." he looked awkward, not knowing what to do with Castiel now. He wasn't used to be in this kind of situation with a male.

Castiel stared at him, slightly angry, "What. " He said a bit too rough, unusual to himself.

Dean looked at him a bit surprised then shrugged, "Well, I was just thinking that...we could maybe see each other more ?" He looked weird, almost uncomfortable. Maybe it was because it felt unusual for him to ask out a guy.

"I...Don't know. " Castiel replied shortly while looking away

In roughly 10 seconds, Dean's face fell completely.

"...Huh ?" He did not expect that answer.

At all.

"I said, I don't know" Cas repeated more firmly.

"...care to tell me why ?" Dean was horribly confused : what the hell was going on with Cas ? Not even an hour he was happy with him and now he's all...weird.

Castiel shrugged, still looking away. "...Doesn't matter. I need to go. " He said shortly, moving away from Dean. The latter seemingly did not approve of that movement and grabbed the other's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"What the hell do you mean, 'Doesn't matter' ? It sure does matter, esp- ", a dark blush rised to his cheeks, "….especially after this dinner we had.." he muttered, looking down.

Castiel stared at him.

"Well, It was just a bet, right ?"


End file.
